Deserving
by Barb Wily
Summary: Nurse Joy's memories are reawakened by Mewtwo showing up at the center, poisoned. As she takes care of him, he displays more than just regret... Chaste, onesided Newislandshipping. Rated for references to things that didn't happen and other such things.


**Dislclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters, blah blah blah, used without permission, yadda yadda yadda, big sorries.**

**Rating: PG **_– vague reference to sexuality, one-sided interspecies attraction (Anthropomorphic Pokemon to human), darkish themes, vague reference to bathroom humor, chaste display of affection. _If this is too low, please tell me and I will fix it, but I think that seems about right, since it's all chaste.

**Ship: (Ghost) NewIslandShipping, Chaste. **That's_ Mewtwo x Joy_ for those of you who don't know. Ghost indiciates that it's one sided, if I recall correctly, and chaste means **no sex.** Not in the ER, not in the lobby, not on Mt. Keyna, not in the Champagne Room. No kissing, even. This story is as chaste as that one kind of soap is pure—there's **one reference to sexuality** and **one chaste (Nonsexual) act of love**. So even though it's a Pokémon/human shippy story, **it's not bestiality/Pokemoniality. Because there's NO SEX. NONE. NADA.**

**Author's Notes: **This is for Emma, who gave me the idea talking about a NIS Lemon she'd read. Note that it also sucks because I wrote it while I was half asleep and it was a marathon fic that I barely edited after I was done.

**Summary: **The Joy from the first Pokémon movie finds a poisoned, delirious Mewtwo on her Pokémon center floor. As she begrudgingly comes to his aid, he rambles affectionately at her… but is he really delirious? And what is he getting at anyway?

**_Deserving_**

The moon glowed overhead, visible through the sunroof as it reflected the light of the sun.

Joy Jewel sighed. For some reason, the full moon always bothered her.

It was a cool, crisp night, but a surprisingly slow one. She'd only helped one group of trainers today: a band of four, led by a black-haired little boy with a Pikachu. They had been nice, and gone on their way.

She recognized them from somewhere; she'd probably met them while working near the Old Wharf in the south of Kanto.

Joy sighed. She didn't want to think about her time there. Because that's when things got weird.

It had been fine, but then there was the amnesia, and the nightmares that started afterward… Image after image of Pokémon fighting, bitter, hopeless battles…

She heard the door slide open, and she went to see who was there.

As she walked into the lobby of the Pokémon center, there was a loud thud and a deep, inhuman groan. She looked to the door, and scanned the room… finding a heap of black, white, and violet on the floor.

"Hello?" she asked tenderly. 

**_help me…_**

****

She blinked, bringing a hand to her temple. She hadn't heard anything but… the words were clear, spoken in a deep, quiet voice.

"Are you alright?"  
  
**_gulpin…_**

****

"Were you attacked by a gulpin?" she asked tentatively, stepping through the gap in the counter. The pile stirred a tangle of cloth and fur. That was not human. That could not be…

**_yes… _**the pile "said," groaning vocally at the same time.  
  
"What kind of Pokémon are you?" she asked, kneeling down at its side. It was a Pokémon, all right, but it was wearing some kind of cloak…

_**I am… Mewtwo…**_

****

It weakly lifted its head, looking up into her eyes. As she gazed into those soft lavender orbs, memories began to come back; images of all sorts of pain and sorrow ripped through her mind. She could see, smell, hear the Pokémon ripping each other apart, half at the hands of a cruel and childlike master; his psychic voice, echoing through the stadium as he explained what he had done to her…  
  
"Oh my god!" She sat down, shaking.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide in recognition, and he smiled, a weak, tender smile. **_it is you… I missed you…_**

****

"…You… You mind-controlled me…"  
  
He looked down. **_I am sorry… I…_**Shaking, he got to his feet, his form clear even beneath the black cloak he had donned. That powerful violet tail, the misshapen legs, the ears… It was Mewtwo… The greatest Pokémon in the world, and also the greatest Pokémon master…

She looked up at him from the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. This monster had stolen a month of her life so he could destroy everyone else's…This monster had made her watch as the Pokémon fought…

**_I am sorry… for what I did. You, of all people, did not deserve that. _**It brought a trembling paw up to its eye and wiped it. **_I will leave you now. Please… do not be afraid. I shall never do that again… Even if it were my desire… I… _**He went for the door.

"Stop!" She climbed to her feet, still shaking. He was sorry. Sorry! He understood… He cared…?  
  
**_I will not continue to harm you. _**A weak noise, like a breathy sob, escaped its tiny mouth.**_  
  
_**" You came for help." She frowned. "You're going to get it. Chansey! One extra-large stretcher!"  
  
**_You should not. I do not deserve it… One human has already wasted his time on me…twice, _**he whimpered psychically, sobbing physically.

But the Chansey brought the stretcher, and she helped him onto it. They began to push him toward the emergency room. She gauged his weight to be around 250 pounds, give or take—something in the back of her mind told her that that was low, that it should be higher.

**_No… You do not deserve this. You should not have to see me after what I did._**

****

She walked over to the supply cart. He would need a large dose of antidote, and at least two hyper potions… but wait, he was allergic to hyper potions; she would have to use super potions…

**_…you remember._**

****

"A little."  
  
**_You remember everything… You can tell how much a Pokémon weighs by pushing it on a stretcher or holding it; you can gauge a Pokémon's nature from a mere glance…_**

****

"That's why you picked me. I was the best of the best."

**_You always took such good care of me… You made certain that I ate at least once a day, and that I took breaks from perfecting that infernal machine._**

****

She loaded the antidote into a syringe. There wasn't time for a normal dose.

**_I hate needles._**

****

"You don't have time for anything else."  
  
**_I will have IVs too._**

****

"I'm sorry."

And the sobbing came again; but this time, it didn't stop. The large cat writhed on the stretcher, sobbing pitifully from a throat that she remembered not getting much use. Tears streamed down its feline face, wetting the soft white fur that covered it. **_Do not be sorry! I do not dese-_**

****

"You're not the same Mewtwo as the one who violated me."  
  
**_I d… I did not violate you s-_**

****

"No, you did something worse. But that's over now."  
  
He sobbed. **_I wish I could undo what I did… I wish I had chosen someone who would have deserved it._**

****

"But you can't. So hold still."  
  
He fought not to sob, looking at her with reddened, frightened eyes. She stuck the needle into his thigh and delivered the antidote; he quivered, but did not mewl.

**_Your skill, your compassion, amaze me…_**

She went back over to the supply cart, and began gathering super potions. That would stabilize him. Once he was back on his feet, she would see what else he needed… and hopefully get him out of here as fast as possible…

**_I can leave now… Now that I am free of the poison, I am sure that I can survive._**

"I'm not done yet."  
  
**_Please let me go… I cannot bear your pain._**

****

Joy walked over, opening a potion. "You deserve that much."  
  
**_That is true… _**He sobbed, offering a mournful mewl and a sharp sniffle.

"Keep your eyes open. If it gets sprayed into your mucous membranes, it'll be absorbed faster."  
  
**_I love you._**

****

"Pardon?"

He looked away, the harsh fluorescent lights reflecting strangely off his eyes. **_I love you. You are the most beautiful human I have ever seen, inside and out._**

****

She clenched her teeth. "Thanks." She began spraying the potions onto his face and body… She felt a strange feeling of déjà vu as he did not flinch, neither blinked nor wavered…The machine had exploded, the toxic fumes had made him violently ill, though he was still thinking clearly enough to use her…

**_So beautiful… that you would help someone who violated you._**

She discarded the empty potion and began spraying another one.

_**I wish things could be different… I remember, you feel as I do. Objectified, forsaken…**_

The tears were streaming down his face.

**_You remind me of someone I knew once… But you are braver than she…_**

Another potion discarded….

**_I wish I could be human…_**

"You know that isn't possible."  
  
**_I… you are right. I am nothing._**

****

"Don't say that."  
  
**_I am nothing of worth._**

****

"That's not true." Another discarded.

_**You, however, are beautiful.**_

"The antidote should have kicked in by now, but you still seem sick…"  
  
**_I feel much better in body. It is my mind that races…_**

****

"I may have to take your temperature."  
  
**_Oh Groudon, not that…_**

****

"We have ones that you insert into the ear, now."  
  
**_I have an infestation in my ears._**

****

"We can work on that." The last potion discarded. "I can show you how to keep it away if it ever happens again, too."  
  
**_I am so sorry… _**He looked up at her, tears flowing from those reddened lavender eyes. She could feel desperation emanating from him; she had never seen him this scared, this lonely… And in those eyes, there was a longing, to be something more than just an object, just a Pokémon…

Joy sat on the side of the stretcher and lifted the Pokémon's torso from it.

Mewtwo sobbed, and she held him.


End file.
